


I never did anything but love you

by ItsARobin



Series: One-Shots/Drabbles Harry Potter Universe. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsARobin/pseuds/ItsARobin
Summary: Found this line on a prompt list on tumblr by @angelinathebook and decided to give it a go!
Series: One-Shots/Drabbles Harry Potter Universe. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851295





	I never did anything but love you

“I never did anything but love you”

Harry’s hands snapped to his sides, his whole body going stiff as a board. He crashed backwards, unable to move anything to stop his fall. Silver eyes appeared in his vision, gleaming with tears that refused to fall. A shaking hand reached down in which a 10 inch length of Hawthorn was grasped tightly. A lock of blonde hair, previously gelled back to perfection, fell forwards, obscuring one of those silver eyes that pierced all of Harry’s being at once, reading into his soul with barely restrained grief. The hawthorn wand dipped, as though the owner was making a difficult decision, in which there was no right answer. Unable to do anything in his petrified state, Harry could only lie there and wait for the fate that Draco would inflict upon him.

“I never did anything but love you” It was whispered at first, then repeated louder, and louder, louder still, turning from a snarl to a shout, a repeated chant from the boy with the silver eyes as his grief turned into anger. A vicious tidal wave that swamped any remaining goodwill left for the black-haired, green-eyed boy. Harry saw the moment that the anger outweighed the grief and the realisation that this time, more than any, he had screwed things up beyond all recognition.

“Why couldn't you just have trusted me? Why did you have to know everything? Why did you -” The voice broke off in a sob, as the anger that came from caring too much, the wet anger, overwhelmed the blonde. The wand dipped again as the shoulders shook with suppressed tears and grief, before the wand raised one final time.

“Goodbye Potter”

“Sectumsempra”

The blonde turned and walked away, leaving the room of requirement, leaving the black-haired boy in a pool of his own blood, unable to move as his life-blood drained from his body. Unable to do anything but wait to die. The emerald green eyes that were left to stare into the inky blackness slowly faded and the room of requirement fully shut, with the corpse of Harry Potter locked inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Sorry its quite short, i had a flash of inspiration but it seemed to dry up pretty quick D:


End file.
